


Why Anyone Would Voluntarily Communicate With an Enemy is Beyond Me

by Anonymous



Series: Femslash100 Fanfic Tropes Drabble Cycle [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Community: femslash100, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Femslash Drabble Cycle 13, Sex Between High Schoolers, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rachel never intended to fuck Quinn.





	Why Anyone Would Voluntarily Communicate With an Enemy is Beyond Me

Rachel’s dads were dedicated to her getting the best education, and though dedicated to her growing up in Ohio (it was “where they’d grown up”, and was, “a good place to raise a family”) they were willing to move and fight for her. That was why Rachel ended up on Vocal Adrenaline, because though Lima was nice, Carmel had a much larger arts program. She was good—and the team was perfect. Until she met Quinn at Regionals during the New Directions’ first win in years, and she lost everything. Maybe. The line between losing everything and perfection was very thin.

&

Quinn wasn’t supposed be in Glee. She was popular, a cheerleader, the quarterback's girlfriend. But she joined, and it was the best thing in her life. Here she was—here the team was—at Regionals. With Mercedes and Finn singing lead, the New Directions had won their first competition in over a decade. Everything was perfect. Except for how she couldn’t stop staring at Rachel from Vocal Adrenaline, and how Rachel couldn’t stop staring at her. The transition from enemy to being in a motel room, Quinn moving—no, forcing—Rachel on to the bed, a mess of limbs, kissing, moaning, needing, was blurry.

&

Rachel never intended to fuck Quinn. Friends, dating, making love, those were possibilities. But hard, angry, agressive, fucking wasn’t something Rachel even considered. But here they were, and Rachel almost instantly regretted every second that she hadn’t been having hate sex with Quinn. When she came for the first time, begging, pleading for more, Rachel knew everything had changed. When the tables turned, Rachel was the most aggressive she’d ever been, but who could blame her with the way that Quinn demanded with mere facial expressions everything. And Rachel gave everything. The transition from fuckenemies to relationship was much clearer.


End file.
